


Stain

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless porn. (repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Superman and Smallville a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.
> 
> Light BDSM. Very light. Thanks to my betas, the amazing Bittermint and the gorgeous Velvetglove and especially MHC, without whom this never would have gotten started and certainly never would have been finished as she did some spectacular hand-holding for me. This is for Anathema666 and Autumnyte because I think they need it.

* * *

Lex jerks a little at the rough bite of the slick, hard nipple ring penetrating his flesh. The holes are starting to close from neglect. It's been so long since Lex did this that as he forces the steel bead in the tight clasp of the loop, a tiny trickle of blood runs down his chest. Turning to reach for a tissue, Lex sees Clark standing behind him, his eyes fixed on Lex's reflection in the mirror.

Hunger suffuses Clark's face. Lex takes a breath, trying to slow the adrenaline race of his heart. He watches Clark advance to him; the fluid grace Clark moves with seems the very antithesis of the tension Lex feels. Clark drops to his knees in front of Lex, anxiety and need twist through Lex's stomach. 

Clark catches Lex's gaze and keeps it, then leans forward and licks the blood from Lex's belly as Lex looks down at him, shivering under the attention. 

Drawing the smooth slip of his tongue along the path of blood back to Lex's nipple, Clark then takes the ring in his teeth and _tugs_ sending a painful jolt of ecstasy straight to Lex's cock. The apprehension building in Lex's belly dissolves into pure need. He twines his fingers in Clark's hair and pulls him up. Kisses the copper taste off of Clark's silk lips. Gives himself away. 

Clark bends to Lex's chest -- Lex knows the offer of his body is accepted. Silent as Clark slowly sucks purple marks where the blood ran across Lex's pale skin, Lex tips back, forcing his body up into the scrape of Clark's teeth. 

Clark bites against his ribs and Lex cries out, pushes into the feeling. Clark marks his ownership into Lex's flesh. 

Clark stands and offers his hand. At his cruel smile, the gnawing unease returns. Desire and trepidation twist in lovely frisson, making Lex lose his footing as they near the bed. Taking advantage, Clark shoves Lex down, his back to the bed. Clark strips off the black pants Lex is wearing, leaving Lex to watch silently, as Clark tears off his own clothes. 

Straddling Lex, Clark looks down hungrily, his fingers tracing the marks he's just left. The drag of Clark's fingernail through the curve made by his teeth knocks something loose in Lex's head. When Clark licks at the steel through Lex's nipple, twisting it a little, Lex feels only curiosity as he watches a tiny bead of blood form around the piercing. 

Clark flips him onto his stomach and pushes Lex across the bed - Lex's sense of detachment is shattered. He shudders imagining how the small strawberry marks Clark makes over each bump of his spine must look from above. The slow speed of Clark's work is lulling. Lex is content to have his skin tasted and teased with nips and sucks to bring the blood to the surface. 

Clark bites hard into the thick flesh of Lex's buttock and Lex's cries ring loudly. But Clark doesn't stop at the sound. He knows what Lex likes, what he wants, how much he can take. When Clark moves off him, Lex's body feels abandoned, leaving him edgy and impatient for the next touch. 

Clark's hand is back, stroking lightly over the slick indentations left by his teeth. Gently rubbing them out, making them flush red. Lex can feel the touch throughout his body, the tender caress making his heart thump until he can feel it echo through his body. Clark's lips glance over the bite on Lex's ass and then Lex is left again, unscathed. 

When Clark's touch returns it's a sharp, loud smack against the tooth marks on Lex's ass. Lex flinches, from the sound more than the pain. The room is quiet but for the echo of the slap. Lex twists, trying to look behind him, to fix Clark's location, but all he can see over his shoulder is the dresser. Before he can look the other way he is jolted; this hit is harder. He can feel heat rising, staining his skin in the shape of Clark's hand. Closing his eyes, Lex lifts his hips just a little, begging, afraid Clark will stop if he speaks or demands too much. 

Lex's back stiffens, arching up, waiting. Clark's silence is terrifying, giving him no idea what to expect. The air seems to shimmer with anticipation as Lex opens his eyes and struggles to turn, but a hand on his hip stops him. 

The pain of the next blow is spiky, bright, it instantly turns into blazing heat, but the sound seems to carry on forever. Lex wiggles his hips down and back up feeling the sheet graze pleasurably over his cock. There's no sound but Lex's breathing, filling his ears. 

Clark's strong fingers leave Lex's hip and his warm palm settles low on Lex's back, firm, holding him to the bed. And then there's nothing but the warmth of Clark's hand seeping through his skin, still, motionless, just keeping Lex there. 

Lex relaxes when no strike comes. He is gulping a long draught of air when the assault begins. 

The blows come so fast they ring into each other, a holy chorus, but his skin is ablaze. No rest comes between strikes. 

The room is nothing but reverberation and fire. Lex's body has ceased to exist, and his breath is only the rhythm Clark's hand makes. Heat spreads through him, reminding him, giving him back every cell in his body, making him give everything to Clark. 

It's not until he is pushed roughly up the bed that Lex realizes his face is wet. He is completely limp as Clark forces his legs to bend up under his chest. His face is pushed down in the bedding and he is exposed as Clark's tongue slips over the dark twist of his hole. 

The scrape of Clark's stubbled cheek sears Lex's sensitive skin. His moans are a wordless prayer as Clark's tongue works him over. Lex jerks back, trying to get pressure on his aching cock as Clark's tongue fucks wetly into his ass. 

Lex is harder than he's ever been before. Without his hand or Clark's he can do nothing. Clark pulls him up, taking away even the tiny bit of relief the sheets gave him. Lex's cock is nearly flat to his stomach, throbbing, leaking. 

Clark's tongue does surprising things over Lex's ass. Twisting, stroking, all while Clark's teeth nip and grate over the tender flesh. Lex doesn't even care when he realizes the pathetic whimpering that slowly fills the room is coming from him. 

Clark has learned new tricks. 

Clark's fingers tickle and pinch over Lex's thighs as his mouth works miracles. Lex can't remember the last time he came without being touched, but he can feel it building. 

His cries must make it too obvious because Clark stops and suddenly, again, there is nothing touching him but Clark's hand, holding him down. He can't hear Clark, can't turn to see him. Lex waits, desperate, convincing himself that Clark wouldn't leave him like this. 

Clark's hand moves to Lex's hips, brings him up, until his hipbones press into his heels. Lex's cock hangs, heavy and full, in the still air. His ass is spread, waiting, wanting. Time means nothing but it still it passes, the mystery broken only when Clark's fingers press down his spine like they are reading the marks his mouth left earlier. Clark gathers Lex's wrists in his other hand and holds them firmly at an angle that doesn't quite hurt, but makes Lex keep still. 

Lex is sure he hears the faintest hitch in Clark's breath as fingernails scratch over the half moons Clark's teeth left earlier. He wants to hear it, wants to know that Clark needs this too. 

Clark's palm rubs over Lex's ass. Heavy, pressing strokes, circles on his skin repeating until it doesn't feel like anything anymore, it just _feels_. It's numb pleasure, and Lex is so lulled under this touch that he doesn't even notice when it stops, until the next strike hits. 

It's harder than all the others. 

Not made scary by the sound or the suddenness, but in the way he can completely feel Clark. The mark of Clark's hand has it's own sensation, more than heat, more than pain. The stroking returns, making the mark almost cold. Lex can barely remember where he is when the strong hands turn him over. 

The sheets feel like burlap under the battered skin of his ass. But the sensation is almost lost under the caressing of Clark's hands. So gentle now. Flaying tiny ribbons of pleasure over Lex's thighs and stomach. Making him shudder as they whisper behind Lex's knees, bending them, folding them up, making Lex open again. 

Clark's long fingers are seeking entrance. They are slick already, and warm. Clark doesn't wait and pushes two in hard, barely giving Lex time to adjust before a third joins them. It hurts, but Lex is rocking back against them, begging softly, needing anything to push him farther. 

Clark's crawls over him and silences the pleading with his dark lips, Clark's hand replaced by the blunt, wide head of his cock. Lex ceases to exist. It's just pressure now. Clark's kisses suck Lex's breath away as he is filled. And then the room is full of nothing but the pull and strain of the tender skin of Lex's hole, the invasion of Clark's cock. 

Clark's lips leave him as Clark begins to move, too gently, in and out of Lex. Lex scratches and tugs at Clark's hips, trying to make it harder, faster, now, anything, but Clark grabs Lex's wrists in one hand and holds them above his head, stilling Lex's hips with the other. 

The strokes become deeper, Lex's knees so bent, pressed almost painfully up to his shoulders, as Clark's weight is pressed against him. Lex doesn't beg, there's nothing he can do now, Clark will take whatever he wants and Lex will gladly give it to him. 

The rooms blurs around them, vague and blue, full of breathing, and the tiny slick sound of Clark's delicate thrusts. 

Then Clark thrusts fast. Just once but so hard. Lex's ass burns, even now, from Clark's earlier blows, his balls are tight and aching, his cock aching with the need for release. He doesn't realize his eyes are screwed shut until he opens them on Clark above him. Clark, flushed, eyes slitted, mouth swollen and half-open. 

"Oh god, Clark." 

Clark's eyes snap to his, and Clark is more inside him than he ever has been, in Lex's body, in Lex's head. 

"Lex." His name is bitten off as Clark thrusts hard, fast, his careful control and rhythm gone. 

Lex tries to wait, to hold back, he wants Clark's eyes, his face as he comes, but the pressure is too much and his sight blackens as he comes hard, too hard, wet jets streaking his chest even as Clark cries out wordlessly above him. 

It's sweaty, tight, warm, sore, and pleasantly full of feeling when Lex comes back to himself. 

Clark's hands are again stroking all over his tender flesh now, this touch healing more than it hurts. Clark murmurs words Lex can't make out as he sinks into sleep. Lex's eyes flutter for a second and he sees a red circle on the sheets, the imprint of his nipple. 

He really does need to put those rings in more often, Lex thinks, before he finally drifts into the blissful nothing Clark has created for him. 

~finis~


End file.
